Having Daydreams about Night Things
by Jellie-RayneLuv
Summary: Full title: Having Daydreams about Night Things in the Middle of the Afternoon.  John walks in on a very precarious situation involving his neighbor, Ellie.  Where will it lead.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Having Day Dreams, About Night Things, In the Middle of the Afternoon - Part One

Author: Jellie_RayneLuv

Rating: Eventually it will be M or NC17 (adult content people, don't like it, don't read it) This part has some sexual content, but the good stuff will be in a latter part.

Pairing: John & Ellie (like you had to ask?)

Spoilers: None, really ... although this isn't exactly following canon. The wedding never happened. So it's kinda AU, but not really. Some things from season three and four have happened, some haven't.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own 'em, just like to play with 'em.

John Casey was a man on a mission. Well, actually he was just getting back from a mission and was making a bee line for his apartment so he could get out of his black ops gear and relax with a nice, stiff drink. Maybe put on some Neil Diamond and kick back in his favorite recliner, or maybe not ... the night was still young.

Morgan, Chuck, Sarah and Alex had all taken off for some kind of "hearts and flowers" couples retreat up in the wine country. He had the whole apartment to himself, hell, he had practically the whole complex to himself.

Devon, as he recalled, had gone off on yet another adrenaline seeking trip with his frat boy buddies, leaving Ellie all alone for another week-end, again. John shook his head in amazement. He really didn't understand the man or his decision making process. Stay in with your beautiful fiance, enjoying everything she had to offer, or go on a trip with your "Bros"? For John, Ellie would have been the obvious choice.

It wasn't like Dr Woodcombe was off saving the world or anything. But not spending quality time with your woman? Well, that could be the beginning of the end of a relationship. Come to think of it, John thought, things had been kind of _off _between them lately. Nothing major, mind you ... just some little things that he had noticed.

The Colonel stopped in his tracks, half way through the courtyard, as he noticed something else that was "off". Ellie and Awesome's front door was wide open, and neither of them was in sight. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he slowly moved towards the open door. Pulling out his gun, he stepped into the entry way of the apartment, first making sure that no one was watching.

He quickly scanned the living room. Seeing it was empty, he moved stealthily into the kitchen. It was clear as well. He lowered his weapon as he looked around the living space, noting that nothing was out of place or missing, there was no sign of a struggle of any kind. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he went back to the front door. He inspected the front door and could find no sign of forced entry, another good sign.

Just as he was closing the door, he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Someone _was_ in the apartment and he just hoped it was Ellie. He really didn't want to deal with the paperwork involved if he shot a home invader, in a home that, technically, he himself was invading.

He headed up the stairs, holding his firearm up to confront whoever it was. And if it was Ellie? Well, he was going to have a _serious_ chat about security with the pretty doctor. "Ellie," John called out as he reached the top of the stairs. "Are you home?" He took a few steps toward her room.

"I'm here, in the guest room." Ellie's voice drifted down the hall way. "John? Is that you?"

Thank God, the Colonel thought as he holstered his weapon, proceeding past Ellie's room to the guest room at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked, truly concerned. "Did you know you left your front door wide op ..." The question died on his lips as he turned to enter the room. The sight that greeted him made him momentarily speechless. A lesser man, no doubt, would have dissolved into a puddle on the floor. But John Casey was no ordinary man.

Laid out before him, and thankfully only him, was the delectable beauty of Ellie Bartowski. She was stretched out, diagonally, across the bed, her feet pointing at the open door way. Her right leg was extended out fully, her shiny pink painted toenails curling slightly, beckoning him into the room. The left leg was pulled up, her foot planted flatly on top of the bed, by her other knee.

She was wearing a deep purple silk pajama shirt with tiny pearl bottons. As he took a step in her direction, she let her left leg dip to the side as her hand crept between her legs. She began to stroke herself, and he could see that she she was wearing black lace panties as well.

He slid his back pack off his shoulders and it fell to the floor with a thud, that neither of the room's occupants took notice of. He took another step forward and she increased her actions, all the while keeping her right arm stretched out lazily over her head, her fingers lightly wrapped around one of the brass rails of the headboard.

John's mouth dried a bit as her watched her silently for a moment. He let himself take in the sight of her. Jesus H. Christ and all the apostles, disciples and saints, he thought, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and might possibly be the death of him. The deep color of the silk against her glistening tanned skin, and those legs that went on forever ... and those tiny buttons that seemed to be mocking him; keeping the rest of her body concealed from his sight. Damn ... he felt his pants getting tighter as he stood there. She definitely had his attention.

Shaking off the daze, he reminded himself that "that" was besides the point. Anyone, and he meant _anyone_ could have just waltzed right in. He finally meet her eyes, to tell her just that. When he did, he realized that she was looking him square in the eyes as well, and she had the most evil gleam on her face. Well, more sexy, than evil, but you get the point.

John cleared his throat, as he quickly looked away from her, deciding to focus his attention at the painting of a lake that hung on the wall over the bed. He wasn't sure what was going through Ellie's head right now, but he intended to find out. Finding his voice, he finally broke the silence that had seemingly gone on forever.

"Jesus, Ellie." He spoke firmly. "You left your front door wide open. What were you thinking? Any manner of bad men could have walked right in here, and done God knows what to you."

He hoped that he had put some fear in her, sounding all manly and commanding. If the laugh that he heard in response to his warning caught him off guard then what came next from her mouth really confused him.

"Well, did he?" she asked, her voice teasing and looked back at her then, and she was licking her lips, her eyes still on him.

"Sorry, did he what?" he asked.

This obviously hadn't gone the way he had planned.

Ellie bite her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth for just a few seconds and John, without even realizing it, had moved further into the room, stopping at the edge of the bed. His face was a mask of stone as he stood before her.

A stone that Ellie intended to crack. She wanted to crack open the enigma that was John Casey, and crawl inside him. She wanted to break him down and have all his steely strength and determination focused singularly on her. And by God, she was going to succeed in this mission, come hell or high water.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Having Day Dreams, About Night Things, In the Middle of the Afternoon - Part Two

"Did the bad, bad man come in?" She laughed again, and scooted down on the bed ... just a few inches. But is was enough to meet her goal. She reached out and up with her right leg, bringing her toes to the front of his pants, moaning as she rubbed against his now straining erection. She laughed again, when John winced and released a groan of his own.

"Did the bad man come in, to do dirty things to me, John?" She increased the pressure of her toes on his groin, and she was impressed that he didn't move away. She was even more impressed with what she felt beneath her toes. Her body began to tingle in anticpation of what could happen next, as she noticed that his mouth was beginning to twitch, and his eyes were growing dark and hooded as he looked down at her. "Are you the bad man, John? Have you come to do bad things? To me? With me?"

John could hardly believe what was happening. Was this really happening? He asked himself. He had to admit, her foot rubbing his cock through his pants, felt pretty damn real, and _**Fuck**_ ... it felt so damn good and if I wake up in a hospital bed somewhere, only to discover that I've been shot, and this is all a dream, oh God, please don't let this be a dream.

Not that he had never dreamed about his lovely neighbor before, because believe you me he had. He thought about those dreams and didn't think they had been half bad, him being the aggressor and all. But my, oh my, how the tables had turned ... his dreams had _**never**_ been like this.

It was at this point in John's runimations that Ellie decided to make a change in her tactics. Her hand that had, until now, been running contently over the top of the fabric of her panties, moved to beneath the lacy material. She closed her eyes and moved her hips against her hand as she reached down lower ... sliding her fingers back and forth across her slick wet folds. Then she curled them up and into herself, moaning to him as she increased the pace of her strokes.

"Mmmm, John" she purred. " I need ... I want ..." Her voice fell off to incoherent mumbling, as John watched her every move in utter fascination.

He knew exactly what she was doing to herself, and he wanted to draw those fingers to his mouth, suck them into himself and taste her on his tongue. Better yet, he wanted to be those fingers, and know the feel of her sex and then he wanted to know what it felt to be buried deep inside her, to be surrounded by her heat. John wanted so much. So many things he had denied himself for so long. He wanted to possess her - body, mind and soul. He wanted to brand her skin with his hands, his lips, teeth, tongue, claiming her as his own.

"John ... please..." she keened again and he watched as she writhed on the pristine white sheets of the bed.

Ellie began to move more frantically against her fingers, at the same time increasing the pressure of her toes against his rigid cock, as she continued to rub him through his pants. His breath was becoming labored as was hers.

He grunted and leaned into her touch.

He had to close his eyes. He had to try to relax and think this through. He knew this could not be a one time thing. Not with a woman like Eleanor. If they started this now, he would not be able to call it a day and walk away. This had to be something more.

One voice told him to retreat, run away and try to forget this had ever happened. Like that is likely to happen, he told the voice. The other voice, the louder voice, told him to stay and see what she had in mind, to find out just how serious she was. In the end, the louder voice prevailed.

After all, the invitation that she was so not subtley issuing him, was one _hell_ of an invite. Not one that was likely to be reissued if turned down the first time. No second chances, no rain checks. It's now or never Johnny boy. And seriously, he told himself, who was he to turn down an invitation from such a gracious hostess as Ellie?

But accepting this ... _**oh so sweet**_ invitation would be on his terms. There would be no take backs, no acting like it hadn't happened. Take it or leave it ... they would both be all in, with both feet. Eyes wide open and all that. He had never been good at sharing and he wasn't about to start now.

Ellie would have to agree to his way of thinking. There could be no turning to Devon after this. She would be his, and he would be hers. No hiding from friends and family. He wouldn't be her dirty little secret.

And as hard as it would be, and no matter how many cold showers it would take to wash this afternoon away, if she could not or_** would not**_ oblidge him in this, then he would walk away. Even knowing he would regret it every day for the rest of his life, he would walk away.

He took a deep breath, and stepping back just a bit, he opened his eyes to look at her once again ... to tell her how it was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Having Daydreams About Night Things...

Authur: Jellie_RayneLuv

Rating: M or higher (don't read if you are not old enough)

Pairing: John and Ellie

Disclaimer and Notes: Pretty much AU at this point. This is getting rather dark, and some may not like John like this, so consider yourself forewarned. I still don't own anything and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>John took hold of Ellie's ankle, rubbing it gently and removed it from his aching crotch and placed it back on the bed. Running his handever so slowly up her calf, towards her thigh, he moved to straddle her legs. He took the opportunity to use his free hand to divest himself of his gun belt and other weapons. The gun rigging he let drop to the floor, his knife still sheathed was set on the bedside table.<p>

Ellie shivered and moaned at his movement and his touch, and he was pretty sure she had eyed his big blade with something akin tointerest as he put it aside. Smiling inwardly, he made a mental note.

Once freed of all his weaponry, he leaned in close over his lovely neighbor, propping himself up one one arm. His other hand continuedits path until it found Ellie's hand between her legs. Grasping her wrist carefully, his first thought was to move her hand above her head were he could keep her from touching herself, but in the end he opted on just stopping her masturbatory motion.

Ellie could only watch as John kept her body pinned down against the mattress. Pinned down, not so much by his body strength, as by the steely look in his eyes that warned her not to move. He was the "bad man" in this scenario, after all. And as always, John emoted a quiet danger and a lethal grace.

He had knowledge, she realized ... knowledge of things dark and different than things she knew. And this realization made her skin itch, made her body crave. These were things no one dared ask about, or speak of. But she wanted to know them, experience as much as he would allow. She was hungry for this knowledge, more so than she could have believed. And to get even a glimpse of that meantplaying by his rules. So she did what she had to do and complied to his silent demand.

This would be harder than she imagined it would be, however. For at the first touch of his hand on her wrist, she all but jerked up from the bed as a jolt of sexual electricity ran through her body. One quick but stern look from John, sent her back down. Closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip, Ellie relaxed back into the softness of the down comforter to await John's assault on her body and her senses.

John knew he was going to have to set down some ground rules before he went further, well, _much_ further any way. But a little sample of things to come might not be out of the question. And quite frankly there were some things he just _had_ to do first ... even if it taxed his control of the situation to the extreme._ Some_ things were worth the trouble, and he knew that Ellie would be one of those things.

So he would take just a little something for himself now. 'Just a taste,' he thought to himself. Then he would get back on track and say what needed to be said and ask the important questions. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to take her now, take her hard and show her exactly what kind of man she had invited in ... he knew he had to wait. He didn't want to scare her off, before they had a chance to begin. He had to rein it all in and slow things down.

In the few seconds it took for all these thoughts to flit through his lust addled brain, John came to perhaps the most important realization of all. Slowing things down didn't mean he couldn't heat things up. And hadn't the sweet Eleanor Faye just handed him all the ammunition he needed to do just that?

Pleased with his new plan, John swiftly changed his stance over Ellie so that he was straddling only one leg. And moving up, he brought his knee dangerously close to that sweet spot between her legs, where he still held her hand captive in his grasp.

Ellie reacted instinctively to John's change in postion, moaning again as she tried to scoot down closer to his knee. She wanted to feel the friction the contact would bring to her aching sex. She needed to be touched. The frustration of being this close to such a fantasy was reaching a peak. If he didn't do something, _anything_ soon, she thought she might scream.

The Colonel quickly caught on to her plan and went on the counter offensive. He moved his leg away from her, which accomplished two things. It brought his upper body in closer proximity to hers and it freed up some space for the next stage of his assault.

As she crooned his name, "Joo.. ", between breathy moans, "Pleeeease", and begged him, he released his firm grip on her wrist and covered her hand with his own and began to move it slowly between her legs again. He guided her movements over her hot slick folds and periodical taking a plunge inside her.

He looked down at her, laying beneath him, so beautiful and trusting to have opened herself up to him like this. But, her eyes were still closed and something about that bothered him. That would just not do. He leaned in closer so she could feel his breath on her neck and spoke softly in her ear.

"Open your eyes, Eleanor. If you don't, I'll stop." He gave a satisfied grunt when she immediately complied to his request. "That's right, You don't want me to stop do you?" To drive the point home, he applied a bit more pressure than he had before, deepening the thrust of their joined hands between her legs. "You want me to touch you like this." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nooo, don't stop John. Please don't stop." Ellie's eyes flew open and she took in the sight of John hovering above her. She turned her head to the side and found that she was looking directly in his eyes. Deep. Blue. Intense . And focused on her.

As he continued to guide their strokes against her clit, she fell into his gaze. And how could she not? This was the most intimate moment she had experienced in what felt like ages.

In his eyes, she could see a myriad of emotions flashing back and forth, most importantly the want and need he had for her. It was as great as what she was feeling for him. Some of the things she glimpsed there both thrilled her and frightened her. The thrill he was inducing by such a simple touch beat out the fear, however, and she knew she didn't want him to stop.

So she continued to look at him while he continued his assisted exploration of her. When he decided to pick up the pace, and began to delve deeper inside her body, she couldn't help but to grind and buck her hips against theirs hands to increase the pressure on that bundle of nerves that seemed to have a mind all its own.

John, being all attentive, as he was, could tell she was close. If the clenching of her inner walls around their fingers was any indication, she was _really_ close. He freed his thumb and began to press back and forth on her clit with a quick and firm action. Before very long he could feel the flutters inside Ellie start.

He glanced down quickly to watch. Their hands working in tandem to achieve this first satisfaction. When he was quite sure that she was about to slip over the edge he looked back at her face, only to see she had closed her eyes again, in preparation for her fall.

He stopped. Everything. "Tsk, Tsk, Ellie. That won't do at all." He admonished her, raising himself upright and sitting back on his heels. "And we were so close too," he all but purred as he brought her hand and his up to his line of sight. Ellie opened her eyes again just in time to see him examining their glistening fingers. She all but jumped out of her skin when he took both into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them in a teasing motion and sucking gently, tasting her essence.

He let out a pleasurable sigh, as he removed the digits and stretched out over her, bringing her one hand to join the other above her head. Still propped up on one arm, he held her hands in place, still exerting control. "Do you know why I stopped?" he asked as he dipped down to nip at her collarbone, that had somehow become exposed in her squirming.

Ellie didn't answer right away so he restated his question as he moved his lips over her neck to find the sweet spot on her earlobe, tasting her as he went. "Hmm ... do you know why I stopped, when you taste so damned good, My Darlin' Eleanor?"

Knowing she should answer him, she shook her her, "No," she whimpered, "I don't."

"Well, I'll put it to you very simply then." His breath has hot on her skin and his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "I want you to look at me. I want you to know exactly who it is that is touching you. I want you to see me ... I don't want you to close your eyes and imagine that it's Woodcombe or some other young stud that is touching you."

He took this moment to bring his lower body in direct contact with her, grinding his still clothed and straining erection against her thigh.

"And if it comes to it, and I think we both know it's what you intended ... what you want ... I want you to know it's me that is fucking you. Me and no one else."

"I'm sorry," Ellie whispered, almost frantic. "I'm so sorry. Never Devon, not any more, John. I don't think of anyone but you." She gave him a half smile, tinged with response so so quiet and rushed he almost missed the fact that his neighbor had said "don't" and not "won't".

Almost. But he _did_ notice that little factoid and decided to ask her about it, while he went about making other preparations.


End file.
